


I Do I Do

by AmyKabbykru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyKabbykru/pseuds/AmyKabbykru
Summary: Summary - Marcus Kane pops the question to Abby Griffin, and  its not a smoother run to the wedding they will be lot of twists and turn before they made it to the wedding, if they made it at all.AU - Jake is not dead but everyone thinks he is at the beginning.





	1. Chapter One

It was their well earn day off, and they were enjoyed their day off. 

Kane has planned it all out, they were having a nice dinner 

When they were done Kane pull out a little a wooded box and handed it to Abby and 

Kane - "I should of done this a long time ago, but later is better than never. I love you with all my heart, I have never feel this way about anyone. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Abby - "Yea I will. I love you forever and always."

Kane - "We are going to be happy again, once this is over with. I love you for forever."

Abby - "I am happy, no meant what happens we are this together." 

Kane - "We will have a further together once this is over and done with. We will Survival together." 

Abby – "are you going to kiss me or what."

And they Kane cuppers her face with his hands and kissed her and made love, But unknown to them someone is watching them and is not happy with what they are watching.


	2. ???? POV

They think I'm dead and there have all moved on with their lives, But I will make all the people who killed me pay,

Abby???  
Kane???  
Jaha???  
Clarke???

I will make them pay, and by the time I'm done there wont be a wedding or a happy ending for any of them.

They all think I'm are dead, and those of them are the reason for that and its time to pay for that like I did.

 


End file.
